


- 455 degrees Fahrenheit

by xShieru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, post s4e3, side shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShieru/pseuds/xShieru
Summary: Don't fall for your tutors. Or do. Maybe one day you will get to travel to space with them.





	- 455 degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> when shallura is otp but shatt is also

Matthew Holt, of course, knew this before, but the Garrison is simply amazing.

Thanks to his father being who he is, Matt has had the honors of visiting its premises before, but nothing could've ever compared to the soaring feeling overtaking his chest after he actually managed to land a spot in the astro-explorer school of his dreams.

The first time Matt went there, he was no older than thirteen, accompanying his father to an office meeting. The next two times had to do with paperwork and his eventual acceptance – the second time he’d shown up all alone, nervously waiting in the long queue to get interviewed, even more jittery than half of the equally pale-faced students combined, while his third visit proved to be far less tense, filled with ceaseless contract signing and various stamped papers; for the eye surgery, the new uniform, dorm arrangements and etc.

The second he sees the homely dorms of the Galaxy Garrison, Matt undeniably falls in love, along with his brand new timetable which positively _rocks_ – finally, he’ll get to study the subjects that he always wanted. His dorm mates are kind and pretty chill, the professors seem alright - based on the school board’s reviews anyway - his eyesight is better than ever and Pidge's proud of him as well, so, when asked about his settlement, Matt says that everything's going rather smoothly. There's also the huge bonus of the mental stimulation provided by the Garrison’s intellectual challenges. Keeping up with the study material isn't anything close to easy, but Matt has always wanted to travel space alongside his dad, go on exciting missions, _explore_ , so in the end, it's not that big of an issue. After all, Matt has always known what he was signing up for, and he was more than ready to do right about anything to make his dreams a reality asap, even if it meant resigning himself to the countless hours filled with never-ending studying.

The first year is a piece of cake. Matt easily makes multiple friends since he's no longer excluded from the rest of the student body for preferring mathematics over parties - he finally finds the so-called “his people”. He aces the introductory classes – a child’s play if you ever bothered to do extra reading after class - builds a good image for himself among the teacher staff and then watches everything he’s ever worked for slowly crumbling apart right after he accidentally pilots a fighter ship into Saturn’s rings during the flight simulation class.

Needless to say, it's absolutely  _disastrous_ and Matt knows that if he doesn't fix his grades as soon as possible, he’s going to inevitably lose his high rank position, along with the recommendation for the space exploration co-pilot program.

He complains about it to Pidge in short, coded messages via their com device, and receives awkward consolation in return – surely, he can do something about it? Perhaps he could ask someone to tutor him? Give him solid advice on how to keep those ships steady.

While Matt doesn't mind asking around for help, especially when he's under pressure, he finds that it’ll pose quite a challenge – tutorship in this subject in particular is hardly possible, not to mention the fact that the simulation room can only be used after hours with a special _signed_ permission from Commander Iverson himself, and frankly, Matt would much rather stab himself in the eye than beg that man to hand over the keycard.

So Matt sucks it up and decides to learn it on his own. Studies his books, asks for tips, analyzes and memorizes the trajectories and pathways and keeps fucking up in the dumbest of ways, getting some stink eyes from his disappointed supervisors and surprised looks from the rest of the pilots.

Apparently in this study field, practice doesn't quite match up with theory.

“Is something the matter, Matt?” his dad asks one afternoon after Matt finds himself moodily heading back towards the dormitories, a can of orange soda held in one hand. He needs a sugar rush – this afternoon’s simulation has nearly killed him. It's only thanks to his great support team that they’ve somehow managed to pull through.

“Nothing’s the matter, everything’s cool,” he snips, limbs twitching, voice supposedly neutral but clearly betraying distress. His dad raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not buying any of it. “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be preparing to leave?” He's leaving for yet another mission and when Matt thinks about it very carefully, he nearly wants to scream – his goal to join dad on his expeditions is gradually distancing itself from his reach with each passing day, every failed simulation and bad mark.

To distract himself, Matt starts chugging the sweetened hell drink, coughing once the bubbles mercilessly sizzle in his nose. Ok, that was a bad idea. Now his dad will certainly become suspicious of his unusual actions.

“I heard some… _discussions_ back in the staff room. About your simulation scores,” and there it is, the disappointed dad look followed by a scolding ”you should’ve told me first!”

“Oh my _god_ , dad,” Matt snorts out the last of the soda, eyes teary. “I’m not going to bother you over every single mishap. I’ll make-do somehow, fix my grades before the exam,” he wants to laugh – wistful thinking. If anything, he’s gonna crash and burn miserably, and yeah, he really needs that recommendation letter at all costs. “No worries!”

“You and I both know that it’s far better to be safe than sorry,” the older man sighs, amazed at his son’s… dismissal of the very obvious and very real issue at hand.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to negotiate with Iver – sorry, _Commander_ Iverson. That’d be, uh, really chicken of me,” Matt spares a nervous laugh at his father’s amused yet slightly exasperated expression.

“You’re getting ahead of me, son,” Holt Sr. huffs. “I had something entirely different in mind,” at Matt’s amazed “huh?”, the man elaborates, “There’s a good pilot on my team. The boy’s recently graduated and he’s already been promoted to an officer. Went on a mission on his last year of Garrison!”

Matt squints even further, trying to recollect it, “I think you mentioned someone like that over dinner this summer?”

“Indeed I have. That boy’s got talent, that’s for sure,” his dad laughs, rather fondly. “Takashi, remember?”

“Takashi,” Matt parrots, a hand on chin, stroking. Trying to recollect. “Yeah, uh, Sh- Shiroga–“ recognition strikes fast and swift, “Ohhh, _Shiro_ , right?” he snaps his fingers, “The guy who got recommended to take the position of your future assistant when he was, what now, seventeen?” Oh yeah, Matt might've heard of him once or twice. Or a hundred times. It was almost as though his dad looked at that boy as his own flesh and blood.

“The very same one,” dad nods, “Lately, he’s been co-teaching the introduction to Astrophysics and supervising the simulations of cargo pilots from Sector-B2. You’re probably not going to get him as a teacher during your time here but Shiro’s currently working on a co-project at the Garrison and he will not be leaving on any big missions for the next few years.”

“Where are you getting at?”

“I’m saying that I could speak to him and he could help you out with the simulations. He’s a good kid. Who knows, maybe you’ll even become fast friends!” Holt Sr. says hopefully and while Matt doesn’t want to point out that this isn’t some playdate and that he isn’t obliged to force himself to befriend someone whose pride might be a little bloated because of all those early-life big achievements, he does display some skepticism, thick eyebrows furrowed in doubt.

It’s not like he has anything better to offer nor any better options to take, so Shiro it is.

* * *

 

The next day, when Matt leaves the classroom, he notices that something is undeniably wrong.

There are a bunch of people cluttered in the considerably spacious hallway, some freshmen wildly whispering among themselves and sneakily pointing at someone. Matt’s about to check out the source of their awe when there’s an impersonal tap on his shoulder trying to catch his wandering attention and Matt turns around with a confused “yea?”

The rest of the words die down in his throat and come out as a startled wheeze when he _properly notices_ the man – who is also, apparently, everyone’s object of interest – standing mere inches before him, at least a few feet taller than Matt and looking like –

Like some kind of _Adonis_ who has decided to grace Matt and his fellow drooling peers with his divine presence. Matt is completely out of words, finding none to be fitting enough to describe this ethereal man with a jawline sharp enough to kill him on the spot and the body type of some – some wet dream _pornstar_.

Matt tries to croak out something, lips listlessly parting and closing, unable to produce noise, no less sentences, but _the beautiful, astonishing, drop-dead gorgeous, etc._  older man beats him to it, voice deep and rich. It really does _things_ to mere mortals like Matt, hot damn, “Pardon,” he says, humble. Matt likes him immediately – in case that wasn’t clear or established before. “You are Sam’s son, correct? Matthew Holt.”

If he were any braver, Matt would’ve turned on his best charms and smoothly leaned against the wall, saying something along the lines of “whyyyy, yes I am, though for you, I can be anyone you want, beautiful” but his legs have been rendered to jelly. He only nods, a bit too energetically to seem natural, and the man appears to be somewhat relieved at the strained reaction.

“Oh good.”

Good, yeah. Matt’s eyes wander down the man’s spicy dorito-shaped chest and he suddenly stiffens up – Garrison's Adonis is wearing an officer uniform. Fuck, did Jolly snitch on him? He’s never going to sneak weed into the dude’s room ever again.

Wait.

Officer uniform. _Dad. **Simulations.**_

Oh no. Ohhh no.

Matt’s thoroughly fucked. If this guy is who Matt _thinks_ he is, then –

The nameless beauty extends a hand, palm wide, and wow, somehow even his fingers manage to look attractive. He smiles delicately, cheeks dimpling, “Your father sent me here to talk to you about the simulation program. I’m Takashi Shi – “

“Shiro,” Matt awkwardly croaks out and feels like slapping his traitorous mouth immediately afterwards. Clearly unused to such casual language, the man raises a fine sharp eyebrow, gaze betraying nothing. “I mean! I know who you are, uh, my dad talks about you a whole lot during dinners and, well, not _anymore_ since I’m at the Garrison already, but yeah, he’d tell us all about you and the missions and – “ Matt blabbers on while Shiro looks more and more amused by the second, keeping his face serious only because it’s appropriate and they still have a sizable crowd of spectators. “Sorry, Sir!” Matt ends the rant which was going abso-fucking-lutely nowhere with a shameful dip of his head.

“That’s quite alright, Matthew. I heard a lot about you as well.“

“Matt,” he rudely interrupts the guy for the second time that day, this time purely on instinct. Wow, he’s leaving a splendid first impression. He swears to god that he hears someone snickering at his massive fails. Matt’s neck heats up in overwhelming shame.  “Just call me Matt, uh, it’s what the others call me anyway.”

Shiro doesn’t seem to mind it whatsoever, only nods without a question, “Alright, Matt. It’s nice to meet you,” he squeezes the cadet’s hand in a firm handshake and only now does Matt realize that he’s been sweating on Takashi Shirogane’s wide palm like some – some smitten loser. Who’s never had an instant crush before. Oh god, he’s never had an instant crush before. “Will you be free somewhere around 6 o’clock? We could get started right away.”

Matt only does that stupid nod-shake again, followed by a high-pitched “ya”.

“Great! I’ll be at the staff room, so drop by. If I’m not around for whatever reason, just wait for me outside by the coolers, cool?”

Using the word “cool”? Perhaps Shiro isn't as formal as he seems at first glance. Matt doesn’t know how he feels about that piece of information in particular, but he does know that he feels _a lot,_ so he withholds the urge to dumbly shake his head one last time before delivering a parting “neat-o”. Followed by finger guns. He's the epitome of lame.

Smooth like fucking sandpaper.

Shiro merely laughs at his gratuitous efforts – to the beautiful man, Matt probably looks like a toddler fresh from the kindergarten, crush so obvious it could be seen all the way from outer space even by the densest of dense ones – and wishes him a good day, waving before hurriedly leaving, making multiple heads turn in his direction, eyes scrutinizing.

Half of the hallway seems to be lost in a similar state of trance just like poor Matthew and it's too damn quiet until his friend Jason steps out of the classroom, and, after taking a good look at Matt’s tomato-hued cheeks, barks out an ecstatic “holy shit dude, _score_.”

His friends rib him for the rest of the afternoon, craving for “juicy, scandalous details” while Matt ribs them back, nervous and jumpy for the remainder of the lunch break and the classes.

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, just like his dad had predicted it, he and Shiro get along swimmingly well.

The guy is pretty laid-back despite trying to keep up the "responsible officer in charge" image and when Matt decides to crack a chemistry joke to woo him – ahem, make him laugh - Shiro blinks and actually gets it unlike the last three people that he tried it on. Well, needless to say, Matt didn’t really have much free time to get invested in his past relationships, especially not after entering the Garrison, too busy with studies to actively check anyone out or throw around date offers. At first, Matt thought that he had something going on with this very sweet girl from a parallel class, but a few weeks of constant communication proved that they’d make better friends. She's far too much like Pidge for Matt to consider anything beyond simple friendship and right now, she's one of his best friends here.

Shiro teaches well, applying Matt’s theory and equations to daily practice, and after a few tries, Matt feels himself getting the hang of it, Shiro righting the controls whenever Matt winds up too much, always keeping a respectable gap between their bodies and palms. Still, Shiro’s proximity never fails to make Matt’s heartbeat stutter in his ears whenever he sees Shiro in his periphery, profile located no more than a few inches away from Matt’s heated face.

He always follows it up with something; some instructions, encouragements; and Matt constantly forgets them on the spot, questioning his tutor more than necessary. While Shiro never seems to be exasperated, he does appear a little surprised. He doesn't think of Matt as an airhead in any sense despite him liking to prove the officer otherwise.

Three weeks later - quick passing weeks filled with Shiro’s warm presence and dutiful tutoring - Matt manages a decent score on the simulation program, getting a hum of approval from the supervisors and heated clapping from his team.

He “casually” catches Shiro all the way in another building and offhandedly mentions _that he's just scored his highest one_ and the proud smile that the officer shoots his way makes Matt’s love-struck heart soar.

“This requires a proper celebration,” Shiro decides and then checks his simple wristwatch. There are still a few minutes left before his class. “You’re free this Saturday?”

Matt doesn’t dare to hope that it'll end up being a date offer, but – oh, who is he kidding. He’s been praying to every god out there for this grand opportunity. To seem less eager, he pretends to think it over, Shiro observing him with raised eyebrows. “Hmm, I don’t know, heard there might be a room check-up… got some unfinished homework, “ at the officer’s slightly crestfallen expression, Matt flails, tripping over his words to make amends, “Well, I’m free in the evening, though! Till the curfew and all,” which is really unfair, because seriously? Lights out at 10 pm? Give him a break!

“Nice. Shoot me a message after you’re done with your work and all. We can grab some drinks. They’re on me,” he whispers in a rather conspiring way, winking, and Matt’s nearly forced to do a double-take. Drinks? What? Isn’t he, like, too young for that? And Shiro’s… well, he’s an officer! His tutor. A teacher, for fuck's sake.

“We’re at the _Galaxy Garrison_ ,” Matt desperately manages to fit in, right before the heavy doors slide shut and Shiro disappears from sight, wide grin still intact.

Matt refuses to give into the random urge to smash his head against the double doors and treks back to Sector-A5, attracting curious stares from teachers and students alike.

* * *

 

The drinks end up being cheap soda purchased from the vending machine, but Matt doesn’t mind it in the slightest. He and Shiro take a leisurely stroll around the school grounds, quietly conversing about mutual interests – their topics are mostly related to space and Matt dad’s projects. Shiro says that he cannot wait to return to the exosphere in the near future. Matt says that he’d love to join him.

“And you’d make a great addition to the team,” Shiro nods in approval, looking out into the plain horizon of the desert. They’re sitting outside in the main yard. Matt looks at the sunset, thinks that this is pretty damn romantic.

“Let’s toast to that then!” he laughs, clinking his almost-empty can with Shiro’s.

* * *

 

He gushes to Pidge about his mind-boggling date and she tells Matt that he’s "a smitten fool" and the he should watch it – he can’t pull any moves on the guy. Shiro is a teacher and Matt is a student and Pidge tells him to hold his horses because that stuff's apparently illegal that that he shouldn't make it gross, not until they’re actually in space and away from the Earth's laws together. Which isn't gonna happen until a few years later. Hopefully.

That sentence rings true and on that night Matt goes to sleep as a brand new man.

* * *

 

Perhaps Pidge jinxes it or it’s just his fate, one that he’s carefully crafted for himself using bitter tears, countless sleepless hours and blood as the base, but Matt truly does end up in space. Together with Shiro.

Well, _not yet_ , but he’s definitely getting there; in fact, their take off is scheduled in no more than twenty hours and Matt’s so goddamn excited that he can hardly stay still, no less crash.

He receives his first chance right after graduation and Matt blindly grabs at it, telling his father and Shiro, that yes, he’ll be honored to join them on their much calmer exploratory mission to Kerberos.

He continues stretching his legs, walking around the huge laboratory when he runs into Shiro who seems to be stuck in the same position as Matt, restless and giddy. It’s his first trip to space in years – as Holt Sr. had predicted, Shiro stayed rooted to planet Earth, bound by duties and his project that's ended up being a brilliant success, aiding in the further research of life forms outside the solar system. Shiro's certain that there's something out there and while Matt's more of a “proof-first” kind of guy, he can’t help but agree, if only for the sake of fondly watching Shiro going off about The Unexplored. Well, the space is vast, impossibly so, and perhaps there's some truth to Shiro’s excited words. It's nice to have a drive of any sort.

They all have their own things. Holt Sr. is all about those rock samples, Shiro's far more interested in studying the life of the planets. Meanwhile, Matt likes anything to do with dark matter and the stars, always sneaking out on brighter nights, a telescope in hand, heatedly discussing his observations with Pidge who, more or less, shares Shiro’s interests.

Shiro wearily looks up, dark hair tousled and bags heavy under his gray eyes but still somehow managing to look good. “Can’t sleep?” he asks with a soft yawn, smirking slightly, and Matt tightens the hold on the bomber jacket that he’d draped over his shoulders to chase away the cold. They had enough budget to purchase the newest technology but not enough of it to pay for lab heating, it seems.

“Can you really blame me?” Matt asks and watches Shiro roll back on the swivel chair, arms clasped behind his wide back, stretching out the kinks plaguing it. The powerful muscles shift beneath his skin-tight black shirt, rippling. Matt tries to keep his staring subtle and calculated – by now, he’s mastered it completely.

When Shiro looks up, he pretends that he’s been analyzing the algorithms spiking on the wide screen suspended above their heads.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Shiro mutters in a soothing way after rubbing a palm over his slightly pale face, stifling yet another yawn. “Well, I guess the takeoff’s gonna be… something else, certainly not pleasant, but you’ve been through the simulations.”

“Gotta thank you for that, Sir,” Matt bows, meaning it one hundred percent. He’s kinda gotten used to calling Shiro that – the etiquette requires it. “You’ve taught me well.”

Something in his tone makes the older man stare, mouth slack, eyes turning a little too wide. Matt shrugs, a smile curving his lips. “Would’ve had a rough time getting here if it wasn't for your tutorage. I still would’ve made it somehow! Spares me the effort.”

Shiro actually guffaws at that, “I’m sure you would’ve managed, Matt. You’re a good student. And I’m saying that as your senior officer, _cadet_ ,” he winks, and ok, while Matt’s come to terms that he and Shiro will never be a thing in any timeline, any universe, it still never fails to make him blush every single goddamn time and his knees turn weak.

He reacts better than he used to though, actually capable of moving his mouth and meeting Shiro’s wit at a moment’s notice, his urge to not embarrass himself any further overpowering everything else. “Why thank you for your faith, Sir. But you make it sound as though you’re playing favorites and I’d rather not be a teacher’s pet,” Matt finishes smoothly and then promptly shuts up when he notices Shiro’s perfect cheekbones dusting a bright pink hue as the older man ducks his head, a hand over his mouth.

Uh, okay. Awkward much?

“Matt, I – “ Shiro starts and that alone makes Matt twitch, clammy fingers tightening around the over-sized jacket. Nervously, he looks aside. Something heavy rests deep in his knotted stomach at Shiro’s breathless tone, the latter's figure illuminated by the faded blue hues of the computer screens and the various, beeping equipment. Thankfully, no one’s around to witness this tense exchange.

Shiro takes a deep breath to ground himself and gets up from the chair, brushing past Matt’s frozen figure, heading in the direction of the dorm. “C’mon, let’s head back. We need at least a few hours of sleep, excitement aside.”

* * *

 

The walk is tense.

They don’t speak so Shiro walks a few paces ahead. Matt shivers when he unlocks the door – he and Shiro share a room and this makes everything at least a thousand times worse, the tension so thick he could cut it with the jagged end of the key - and Shiro moves aside to give him a better access, hovering Matt’s shorter form.

It makes the latter swallow.

Shiro then swipes the card over the keypad – alright, apparently he didn’t intend to appear intimidating or corner Matt against the cold metal door – and waits for Matt to enter the room. It’s pitch-black inside, there’s no such thing as a window, the only light coming from the snoozing laptop positioned on the floor and their chargers plugged into opposite walls. Matt blindly searches for the light switch when Shiro closes the door with his foot and finds Matt’s wandering wrist, grip incredibly loose when he quietly says “wait.”

At this point, Matt really wants to point out their ridiculous predicament but the words won’t come out no matter what and Shiro seems too awkward to say something himself, unsure how to proceed. Matt doesn’t need to see his face to know how the other feels, it’s almost as though he can feel the unease radiating from Shiro’s grip. It's stifling.

They stand there in mutual silence, longing to break it but not knowing _how_  until Matt takes one for the team, sighing lowly, “Look, I know that you know, okay? It’s not like I’m trying to keep it subtle.”

“I – “ Shiro starts and it’s followed by audible swallowing. He exhales, there’s vague movement, and his wide palm moves lower, sliding with purpose, holding onto Matt’s slimmer fingers with finger pads alone. “I guess you’re not.”

“’Kay, got that cleared up then. Though if I’m starting to make you feel uncomfortable or freaking you out, you should definitely tell me since we’re going to space tomorrow and, well, you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while. I really don’t wanna make this awkward for dad. It’s cool, Shiro. Really. I came to terms with this a long time ago,” Matt says as casually as he can and finds that he truly means it, every word. The older dude’s way out of his league anyway. And he’s not about to beg Shiro to respond to his subtle advances in any way – he is way above that. He’d rather have Shiro as a friend than no Shiro at all. To reassure the man, Matt blindly seeks out his wide, muscled shoulder and pats it a few times, impersonal.

He tells himself that he's decidedly not disappointed, only a little saddened that he’s allowed himself to daydream for that long when he could’ve simply gotten over it, sparing them the trouble and this embarrassing conversation which was bound to happen eventually. No, Matt's gaze just had to follow Shiro like a magnet and he just had to exhale for prolonged periods like someone tortured and blissed out at the same time.

It's hard, certainly, but everything has to come to an end eventually and there's no better time to solve this than right now, right before they get blasted out into outer space.

“I’m not creeped out, I promise,” Shiro seems to have wrangled his vocal chords back into submission and forcibly kicked them into action, voice steady. “It’s just that I never wanted to make any promises. I mean, I couldn’t even say or do anything until recently. And – “

He carefully squeezes Matt’s hand, keeping it locked on his shoulder, breath shuddering and a bit too close to Matt's flushing face. “I don’t really know how to go about this but I guess I kind of like you, too. I’m not really sure what I feel exactly, but I can’t deny it any longer – there’s definitely something going on,” Shiro sighs, shoulders sagging. “This probably makes no sense to you whatsoever and I’m truly sorry if you wanted some solid answer, but - “

“Hey, it’s okay!” Matt interjects, stepping in closer, praying that he doesn't accidentally crush Shiro’s toes thus destroying the mood that they got going on. So, Shiro likes him? Like, really likes him? Damn, nice. Just thinking about the concept alone makes Matt grin. Feeling brave, he hugs the man close. Shiro tenses for a single heartbeat before melting into it, eagerly wrapping his arms around the shorter man. So, a hugger also? Too good to be real. Shiro's tight grip is steady and he’s got that really nice body that makes Matt want to hold onto it forever. It just feels too damn great. He presses Shiro even closer to his chest, standing on his tiptoes to make the hold more intimate. “There’s no need to rush. Heck, I haven’t been rushing for years now in case you couldn’t tell.”

Shiro only hums and lowers his head to rest on Matt’s shoulder. The subtle, careful action makes the latter’s bomber jacket noiselessly fall to the floor.

“I really like you,” Matt reassures, just for the sake of getting it off his chest. “As a friend, as a mentor, and as someone on a whole different level.

“I like you, too,” Shiro repeats, a little more bravely, and while Matt wants to kiss him, he doesn’t push it. It’s a tender moment, born of mutual tiredness – of dancing around each other, of nerves piling up on top of anxiety.

Shiro shifts a little and Matt doesn’t really have the time to react before Shiro carefully kisses his cheek, warm breath ghosting over the tingling flesh.

He stands really still, listening to the taller man breathe and snorts despite himself, reining the urge to crack up laughing. “How adorable, Sir.”

“Don’t call me that when it’s just the two of us,” Shiro huffs against his ear as Matt runs a hand over that short hair in response.

* * *

 

Shiro roughly pushes him away, screaming, roaring, and the purple-covered hall spins, spectators erupting into wild screams. Matt scrambles backwards, eyes impossibly wide and fearful when the guards drag the taller man away, struggling against his restrains and putting on a show for the Colliseum.

Matt doesn’t see Shiro for a long time afterwards and he does not want to think about what might’ve happened to him. His cellmates whisper about _the Champion_ and every mention of that title makes Matt curl into himself, fight back the vicious burn beneath his eyelids, tears threatening to spill.

Shiro was noble until the very end. He fought to keep him safe and Matt needs to make sure that it does not go to waste. He will fight too, stand up to the Galra and find a way out of his captivity.

* * *

 

He sees Shiro what seems to be decades later, but it couldn’t have been than two-three years. Matt stumbles into him, torn between tackling the other and acting like a stranger, taking notice of the others, his sister, _the Paladins of Voltron_ , so Matt straightens up instead, extending a casual hand, mumbling something inaudible. Shiro looks worse for the wear, but he seems happy, pleased to see Matt again and undeniably relieved as he cradles Matt’s hand in his, grip tight and familiar, drags him forward by their linked fingers.

Matt freezes before melting into the hug, resting his head against the black armor shoulder plate.

“Missed you,” Shiro whispers, voice lower than Matt remembers it being. They've changed, both of them, but they’re still… Matt and Shiro.

Matt grins through the blurry sheen covering his tired eyes. “Me too.”

From a distance, Katie observes the scene with a content look.

* * *

 

There’s not enough time in the entire universe to properly catch up.

Katie gives him a grand tour around the Castle of Lions and right before he has to slip into the control room, Matt pretends to be suffering from a fatigue episode. Hunk tells him to get some rest while Katie nods along to that offer, but there’s something indecipherable in her gaze as though she _knows;_  she looks a little concerned if not upset about something.

He needs to cross a single hallway before running into Shiro.

“It’s my first time here, and yet, you seem to know where I’ll end up going regardless,” Matt says in a cheerful tone while Shiro fondly smiles at him, uncrossing his arms. His outfit is tight, shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

There are battle scars covering his good arm and Matt decidedly doesn’t question the Galra tech attached to the other. He doesn’t want to bring back any bad memories. Shiro’s been through a lot, if the abundance of premature white hair is anything to judge by.

“You’re kind of predictable in that way,” he says and accompanies Matt to wherever he feels like going. Honestly? He’d just like to lie down. Cuddle up to Shiro maybe but they’re yet to make a move on each other or mention their old… arrangement in any way. They weren’t exactly in an official relationship, per se, but it was definitely something that involved a warm touch and a reassuring word and it was more than… nothing.

“Me, a chief of the anti-Galra rebellion? Predictable!? I think not,” Matt grins after they round yet another corner. This hallway looks identical to the last one. It’s a good thing that Katie had provided him with a navigation device, otherwise he’d be doomed in this castle, survival skills sharpened or not. “Now you, though. Piloting the Black Lion of Voltron and saving alien life forms. Now that’s what I'd call predictable.”

“Got that fate thrust upon me, it seems,” Shiro shrugs, this time the humor gone from his body language.

“Seems to me that it goes both ways,” Matt agrees and then they talk. They don’t get into any details, not about their personal turmoils and the more painful experiences, but they cover a lot. Shiro seems weary but so is Matt, so it doesn’t really matter.

“The scar makes you look like a warrior of the wild,” Shiro comments with a huffing laugh, thumb brushing over the small mark on Matt’s face. The tender action makes him shiver – he’s been craving for this body contact, knowingly or not. “And that hair.”

“I could say the same to you, Leader,” Matt halts, covering Shiro’s battle-hardened palm with his own. “What’s up with the hairdo? Making some fashion statement?”

“I’m afraid that Allura’s the actual Leader here,” Shiro laughs it off, palm stiffening a little. Strange, but whatever. “We’d be lost without her. And Coran’s navigation as well.”

“Oh, the beautiful princess?” Matt asks giddily. She's truly the single most beautiful woman that he’s seen in the entire universe. Mere men aren’t qualified to land their depraved gazes on Allura’s ethereal beauty. “I’m so damn jealous. You’ve a strong and capable leader who just also happens to be divine,” he makes an okay sign, winking at the older man and this time Shiro really does visibly stiffen up.

Slowly, he removes his palm from Matt’s face, fingers playing with a white strand of hair. Shiro’s face clouds and his gaze narrows as though he’s thinking of something sad, very intensely as well. Matt waits. “She’s, uh – “ he starts and then sighs, eyelids drifting shut. “She is indeed very beautiful but she’s also. Allura, uhm,” Shiro seems a little flustered and something in Matt’s stomach sinks, something close to an awakening realization. He's a little surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before. “She’s very kind. Charming, polite, fierce when needed. She likes flowers and having her – “ he cuts himself off and Matt remains silent, smile still in place. “There’s no use beating around the bush with you, I think you know what I’m hinting at here,” Shiro squeezes out, all frustration and overwhelming guilt.

Matt crosses his ankles, swaying, gnawing on his lower lip. It stings. “Yeah, got it. How long?”

Shiro’s back hits the wall behind Matt with a muffled thud, face hidden in the flesh palm. “Dunno. It’s been months. Years? Haven’t been keeping track of the time, really, not with this liberation of the universe shtick going on. We’ve been dating for a while.”

Oh.

“Congrats, man!” Matt whistles and he means it. “You nabbed a good one! Make sure that she’s happy though or I will find you and we will have a smack down – “

“Matt.”

“Seriously, though, lucky you. If I were you, I’d probably go – “

There’s a firm hand on his shoulder. It’s cold. Shiro’s Galra arm, “Matt, can you stop doing that?” he nearly begs, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Doing what?” Matt asks, honestly confused. Taken aback as well.

“That whole thing where you – “ Shiro forcibly turns Matt around to face him. Shakes him a little. “Where you act like you don’t care? About this news? At all?” the former squints, hurt. “Don’t you have anything to say to this? To me?”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Matt sighs out in crushing defeat, sliding the metal arm away. He rolls his eyes for emphasis. “It’s been a while. You probably thought I was either lost or dead – hell, even Katie thought it for a moment there. I can't blame you. It’s not surprising that you’d want to move on with your life either. Especially after what you’ve been through,” he squeezes at Shiro’s squared shoulders, gaze intense when he meets the man’s brown eyes. “So don’t explain yourself to me. It’s fine the way it is.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes!” Matt huffs. “I’m not blaming you. You know that I never would.”

“But I did all that. I lost Sam, I didn’t find your father, I - “ Shiro starts, face scrunched up in undeniable pain and Matt hugs him close, mouth set into a tight line. Shiro’s arms remain by his sides, limp, as he continues shivering.

A few moments pass before Matt steadies himself, brushing Shiro’s white tuft of hair out of his shimmering eyes. Unshed tears. Great. He didn’t need sadness on their reunion. Stricken, he swallows down his nerves and forces a feeble smile. “What happened to us was awful. I don’t know where dad is but I’m going to find him somehow. You just need to focus on Voltron, okay? There’s an entire universe waiting for your help. You’ve become some sort of mecha messiah, Shiro. So you do you and I will work through my own shit pile, alright? Don’t worry about me. I ain’t dead as you can see.”

“But I still have _so many feelings_ for you. It’s been eating at me for a while now, “ Shiro begins the confession with an incredulous shake of his perfect head and Matt swiftly silences him with a well-placed finger to his lips, frown deep.

“None of that,” he commands. “You love Allura, right?”

Shiro only nods, a little guilty.

“Then you keep those feelings to yourself and give them to her,” Matt says, serious. “I mean it.”

“Alright,” Shiro agrees after a while and sighs against Matt’s exposed finger. He knows that by now there's no use arguing. This is it - it's something that cannot be undone. Their eyes meet for a bit and Shiro holds his gaze before leaning in.

Matt should probably push him away, but one won’t hurt. A parting, a little something for old times’ sake.

“Can I?” Shiro asks for consent, minty breath tickling Matt’s chapped, bitten-at lips.

“Knock yourself out. But only one,” he says, voice gruff in warning, and Shiro doesn't beat around the bush afterwards, closes the gap between them.

It’s innocent, lingering, and they part far too early for Matt's liking, Shiro’s guilt visibly threatening to swallow him whole. Matt tries very hard not to chase after the sensation of Shiro's lips. “I told Allura about you, you know,” he confesses. “She wasn’t upset, in fact, she was eager to meet Pidge’s older brother.”

“She’s too good for you,” Matt laughs against Shiro’s cheek and that's that. The intimate mood is gone afterwards and they part as good friends, Matt’s hand slowly slipping out of Shiro’s.


End file.
